Betrayal
by thedewking
Summary: Humphrey is in shock as Garth tells him about a tragedy that has happened to one of they're fellow pack memebers. Humphrey, however, believes that Garth is at fault. Now he must lead the Omegas on a wild goose chase to find Garth, before he strikes again.
1. Chapter 1

_Leave her alone!_

_But what would I do? I love her._

_You put one paw on her and I'll rip your throat out!_

_But Humphrey. I would never hurt Kate..._

Kate. Wow. Do I love her? Absolutely. I will protect her until the day I die. I gaze into the full moonlight asking myself this. Just an hour ago, the moonlight howl ended and everyone has gone to bed. I left Kate alone in our den so she could sleep soundly.

Our den is placed at the edge of the valley. What is different about this den is the location it is at. At the farthest end of our den, it is heated to a very warming temperature. Good thing it is like this all year round because it is freezing outside tonight. It is the dead of winter and there are icicles hanging from my nostrils.

I was about to return to Kate until I heard a deep, male voice. "Hey Hump," It was Garth. What was he doing here?

"Hey Garth. What's up?" I ask very suspicious. His orange muscular body was blocking the entrance to the den. What the hell is that on his paws? Is that...blood?

"Nothing much. Just stopping by to see how you and Kate were doing." He said with a smile.

"Ya were doing ok. Have you been hunting Garth?" I asked mentioning to his paws. He glanced down at them and cursed himself.

"Uh...yeah. I came close to taking down a caribou, but it got away." I didn't buy that for a second.

"Really? Was it-" I stopped short. A white piece of fur hung from Garth's jaw. Caribou aren't white.

"Where is Lily?" I threatened Garth. I stood ready to tackle him. Garth went bug eyed. What did he do?

Garth smiled. That mother-

"You don't need to worry about her-"

"WHERE IS SHE?" I barked. Garth's smile melted. His eyes went slit. It scared the shit out of me. His eyes were now red.

"She is dead." My heart fell to the ground. He didn't. "You asshole!" I leaped towards him. Just as I was about to tear his brains out, he vanished. I landed on my belly with a thud. Someone started to scream in total agony. Only I realized that it was me. His claws were scrapping my back.

"Let me go! How could you do that to Lily?" I cried out. Hopefully not loud enough to wake Kate. I don't want her to see this.

"She made me mad. She deserved to die." No emotion came from his voice.

"No one deserves to die! No one!"

"I will be back." The pressure and pain instantly vanished. I slowly stood up. The claw marks and scrapes that Garth gave me were gone. Good thing too. I scanned the roof of the den. No sign of Garth. Hell not even a print was left behind. But the strand of fur Garth brought was still there. Sadly a gust of wind came by and took it away.

My mind was racing a mile a minute. Lily cannot be dead. I just saw her not even an hour ago. And she and Garth were making out practically. How could Garth kill her? Let alone one of his own kind.

"Humphrey?" I whipped around and saw Kate. Her eyes were heavy and droopy. Obviously she had just woken up. I exhaled a sigh of relieve.

"Yeah Hun?" I said in a sympathetic tone. I slowly made my way over to her. Her head hung low. Bending down, I rested her head on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly. She buried her face into my chest. "Nothing." I lied. "Just getting some fresh air."

"Well come back to bed. I'm tired." She broke away and jumped down into the entrance. I stood there for just a second longer. Trying to figure out what to do. I decided to just hold it off until morning.

When I entered the den, Kate was already fast asleep against the "warm" wall. I never knew why it was like that. It was strange. I walked over to her beautiful red orange fur. Moonlight reflected off of her face. It was a scene of diamonds found in a rock.

Dropping down next to her, I rested my chin on the back of her furry head. Her ears laid flat. This is one crazy night. I gotta tell the guys tomorrow. We'll start a secret search party. I hope that Lily isn't really dead. If she is...how would Kate take it? It's her sister. She is an omega. One of us. Everyone will be devastated.

Finally, rest is setting in and it closes my eyes. The only thing that is going through my head is "I'll be back."

He'll be back...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning switching to 3rd P.O.V

Just thought I mix things up a bit.

Humphrey awoke as the sunlight shun in his eyes. He yawned. Remembering what had happened last night, Humphrey was trying to decide if it was just a nightmare. However, something was telling him that it wasn't.

He slowly rose from Kate's head. Trying very carefully not to wake her. He was successful. As he walked out of the den, he saw Hutch. Instantly sprinting towards him, Humphrey had enough momentum and couldn't stop and slammed right into him. Both collapsed onto each other.

"Ugh, Humphrey?" Hutch asked being pinned from underneath.

"Hutch! Where is the other Omegas'?" Frantically asks Humphrey. He got off of Hutch. Hutch dusted himself off.

"There all at the end of the valley. Why? What's up?" Hutch asked slightly confused. He has never seen Humphrey so freaked out and jumpy.

"Get them all rounded up at the Jasper park sign a few miles south." Orders Humphrey. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah of course man. No prob. Can I ask what this is about?"

"No time. Get them all up and going. Go!" Barks Humphrey. Hutch nods and begins to run. "Oh and Hutch!" Hutch turns his shoulder to look at Humphrey while he is still running. "No Alphas! Got that?" Hutch gives him another nod and disappeared into the trees.

Humphrey began to walk towards the park's entrance. Where the sign is located. In his mind, he kept trying to figure out how to tell everyone about the suspected death of Lily and that Garth is the suspect. He hopes all of them will keep this a secret until it is all confirmed.

Kate stood outside the den. She is watching Humphrey walk up the hill. She had just heard him yell "No Alphas!" and was instantly suspicious. Humphrey was deep in thought because he walked right by Kate and didn't even know she was there. "Humphrey!"

"What?" He jumped up 10 feet into the air. Kate was smiling. 'I love his personality. It reminds me of Lily.' She thought. "Oh hi Kate. Morning." Humphrey said with a fake smile and Kate could tell. She decided to play along with it. Hopefully to get him to crack like an egg.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Asks Kate.

"I slept really well. But I really have got to go. I realized my friends and I were supposed to do something." Humphrey said desperately trying to get away so he doesn't accidentally say anything.

"Oh yeah? What's it for?" Kate asks in a sort of a demanding tone. Humphrey, realizing that she had him cornered, tried to think of something quick. A light bulb appeared above his head.

"It's for the Alphas. It's a big surprise! But I can't tell you what it's about because then it wouldn't be a surprise." Humphrey considered him a genius after he said all that.

It seemed that Kate bought it because she really looks interested. "Oh ok. Well have fun and hurry back ok?"

"Ok. Will do!" Humphrey said with a wink. He continued to walk. Kate watched him until he disappeared in to the woods. She decided that she was still tired and walked back into the den to get some more sleep.

Humphrey was relieved. He dodged a bullet. Now he was back on the topic of what to say. As Humphrey walked in the woods and under the branches, he couldn't help but to feel that Garth was watching him. He couldn't pick up his scent...but could just feel him. Lurking. Stalking. Hunting...


	3. Chapter 3

Questions and chatter filled the atmosphere as over 20 Omegas' were all sitting around wondering why they were here.

"Why are we here?"

"Who ordered this?"

"Where's my stick?"

Humphrey hid behind a dark green shrub. He replayed what he was going to say over and over in his head. A knot formed in his stomach. He didn't want to do this. But he knew he had to. He took in a deep breath and reveals himself. One wolf saw him. Others soon did as well. In a matter of seconds all the chatter stopped and all eyes were focused on Humphrey.

Humphrey stood on top of a rough-edged rock. He was able to see the eyes of everyone. He knew everyone's name.

Tank. A full blown asshole.

Dan. Stan. Twins.

Hutch and the others.

Jack. A new recruit.

Megan. The show off.

Katelyn. The slut.

James. The quiet one.

And Skip. Just...a wolf.

The rest were all just pack members. Really didn't do much.

The only person Humphrey didn't see was Lily. His heart lunged. He starred past the crowd of burning eyes. "Hello." Humphrey began. It took all his strength to continue.

"Last night. After the moonlight howl ended. Garth, an Alpha, visited me and Kate at our den." Some people whispered. But soon stopped and shut up. "He asked me how we were doing. And I asked him if he had been hunting. I asked this because I saw blood on his paws. And-" Humphrey was cut off by Tank.

"Ok. So what? He was probably hunting caribou or just some rabbit. Ain't nothin to get over suspicious about."

"Well that's what I thought as well." Humphrey began again. "Until I saw a strand of white fur at the corner of his mouth." No one said anything. They were all too shocked to speak. Every single Omega wolf had white fur and every Alpha wolf had some kind of orange fur. "Everyone. Are we all here?" Commotion erupted among the crowd.

"Yeah! I think we're all here!" Shouted Dan and Stan. Everyone was nodding in agreement.

Everyone...but Hutch.

"No." Whispered Hutch. Everyone soon shut up and looked at him. "No. We're not all here."

"Yes we are Hitch! Now shut-" Tank was cut off by Humphrey.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TANK!" Roared Humphrey. His voice echoed for miles. Everyone was shocked. They had never seen Humphrey like this. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down. "Hutch is right. We are not all here." Silence.

"Where. Is. Lily?" Slowly asked Humphrey.

"What? She's right-" Megan pointed to her left. Only to be pointing at a tree. "Oh...no."

"Yeah. That's right!" Barked Humphrey. "Garth told me that he killed Lily." The entire group gasped. "I tried to fight him but I was too weak." Humphrey looked down on himself. "That's why I called you all here. I wanted to start a private search party. Not involving the Alphas."

"Why not?" Asked Katelyn. A couple people agreed. Why not involve the Alphas?

"Because they will over react. Garth is son of Tony. The south pack's leader. Winston would instantly go to him and blame him and start a full out war. And besides...Lily is one of us. An Omega. And I don't know about you all," Humphrey was now growing more serious. He is rising above everyone. He is showing the true leadership inside of all wolves. "But I am tired of being pushed around. Being called useless. A distraction. Weak! Unappreciated! Left behind! While the Alphas go and hunt and leave us all of us behind! Us getting fucking scraps and bones of meals! I am tired of this! We will find Lily! And get Garth for what's coming for him! Who's with me?" Humphrey was on a roll. No one said anything. But they all said in they're minds. Hell fucking yeah!

"ARE YOU WITH ME?" Repeated Humphrey.

"HELL YEAH!" Tank roared standing up.

"Double trouble baby!" Shouted Dan and Stan.

"Fuck Alphas!" Katelyn barked.

"Watch it!" Humphrey warned Katelyn.

"Oh sorry my bad. Fuck Garth!"

"That's better!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Shouted Hutch. He stood tall. "First we have to find Lily."

"That's right! Dan and Stan! You two check the south along the valley! Katelyn and Megan! You two keep the Alphas occupied. Tank and Jack! Search the north along the train tracks. Hutch and I will search the Alphas and Omegas dens! Jack you make sure no Alphas know about this! James and Skip! I want you two to hunt for the food. At this time tomorrow. I want to know what you all find. If you found a dead rabbit. I wanna know about it. Got it?" Humphrey. Stunning everyone. It is unbelievable and overwhelming. Everyone howled in agreement and the crowd dissipated.

And the search for Lily...began!


	4. Chapter 4

Kate awoke from her quick nap. She stood and stretched her limbs. 'I wonder what Humphrey had in store for the Alpha's. I can't wait!' Kate wondered in her mind. She walked outside in to the morning sunlight. A light breeze came by and gave Kate a chill. She sat down and observed the scenery.

An orange glow appears over the Jasper Mountains. A little rooster calls to the sky to wake the animals of the forest. Small steam appears in front of Kate's snout. It was the perfect time of day.

Kate sat there watching two young pups trying their best to catch a butterfly that is above their heads. At the corner of her eye, she saw a pair of Omegas sniffing the ground as if they were looking for something. She decides to go and talk to them.

"Hi Stan. Hey Dan," Kate startled the two. They both tripped and fell on top of each other.

"Morning Kate. How are-ow! Damnit Dan! Get off of me!" Ordered Stan that was pinned from Dan's weight. Dan was slightly heavier than his brother.

"Sorry brother. My bad," Dan said apologizing. He stood up and so did Stan when he was clear. "We're sorry Kate. Is there something that we can help you with?" Asked Stan with a caring voice.

"No not really. But I would like to know when the surprise is," said Kate. The brothers went bugged eyed. They looked at each other with confused looks. Kate noticed this and was immediately suspicious.

"I'm sorry. What surprise are you talking about?" Wondered Dan. He was completely lost.

"Humphrey told me that all the Omegas were doing something special for the Alphas...or are you?" Kate asked sternly. The brothers backed away slowly. Kate took threatening steps towards them.

"Oh, oh! The surprise! Yeah, that's right! Don't you remember Stan?" Dan secretly elbowed his brother in the ribs. It knocked the wind out of Stan.

"Oh...yeah..." Stan whimpered out in between breaths. "The...surprise...we...can't tell...you...because-" Stan was cut short with a slap in the face by yours truly. Kate.

"Quit. Lying. Stan!" Kate growled. A small stream of blood fell from above Stan's right eye. It stung but did not hurt.

"Kate, I'm sorry," apologized Dan. "But we honestly have no idea-" now Dan was cut off by Kate. Only this time Kate pinned Dan under her body. Dan struggled to break free. Dried up brown grass flew from behind his thrashing head.

"Stop struggling!" Ordered Kate with a voice that meant do-what-I-say-or-you-die. Dan immediately stopped. "Now you are going to tell me the truth Stan!" Barked Kate starring at Stan with devil red eyes. Stan was scared shitless. Literately. "Now," Kate whispered.

"Ok! Just let me go. Please." Stan whimpered. Kate reluctantly got up. Stan scampers to his feet. He lost balance many times. Breathing hard and heavy, Stan began to speak. "I think Humphrey should tell you." He suggested.

Kate was puzzled. She knew that she'll probably have to hurt Stan a lot in order to get the answer out of him. So Kate ordered Stan to take her to him.

Meanwhile, Humphrey and Hutch began snooping around the Omegas' dens. Humphrey was sniffling like there was no tomorrow. Hutch walked into Stan and Dan's den. Nothing unusual. Small leaf beds with a caribou carcass still left half uneaten, in the far corner.

Hutch, being Hutch, suddenly grew hungry. He began to walk over to the caribou. A thin line of drool fell from his snout.

Humphrey stopped sniffing and looked into the den that he saw Hutch go in. He saw Hutch walking towards the caribou. Then, Humphrey saw something hidden by the caribou's white inner skin. Humphrey squinted hard.

Hutch was hell-bent on eating the whole damn carcass. He didn't, however, see the thin trip wire made of tied up hay.

Humphrey saw the trip wire. He bolted into the den like a lightning bolt.

Hutch was inches to setting off the suspected trap.

Humphrey leaped towards him.

Hutch's paw touches the wire.

Humphrey just a few feet from Hutch.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'THWIP!'


	5. Chapter 5

Alongside the train tracks towards the north of the park, two wolves searched the surroundings. Tank wasn't searching anymore however. He grew tired and decided to let Jack do all the work. Jack was going at it. He sniffed at every inch of grass and loose dirt that his snout came in contact with. Occasionally, checking the wood and metal that made up the tracks.

"Any chance you gonna take a break there son?" Asked Tank from the opposite ends of the tracks. Jack just ignored him and continued to search. "Hey Jack! I'm talking to you!" Tank, buff and proud, was growing more annoyed.

"You heard Humphrey," commented Jack. "He ordered us to search the tracks for any signs for Lily. And I've known her for a few years and she is a great friend. So I ain't taking a break until we find her...and you should do the same."

Tank was stunned. This was the first time he had ever heard Jack talk. He thought that the gray wolf, that is half the size of Tank, would never even make a whimper. "Why are we taking orders from him anyway? He ain't an Alpha. He is no better than you or me." Tank was about to go on, but Jack didn't want him to. He stopped sniffing the ground and stopped walking as well. Tank took a few steps before he realized Jack stopped searching and stopped walking as well.

"I don't see you taking control of this situation! I don't see you stepping up! I don't see you-" Jack was barking mad at Tank. Jack was sick and tired of Tank's B/S. Sadly he was cut off by Tank barking back.

"Same goes for you pal! I don't see you doing any more than me!" Tank walked closer to Jack. He was getting close to the tracks.

"Are you serious?" Jack began to stomp towards Tank. He too, began to get closer and closer to the tracks.

"Yes! I am serious!" Tank was now a few feet from the metal rails. Both wolves were starring at each other with hate in their eyes.

Jack stepped on the cold, hard steel. He instantly froze.

Tank continued to walk. "Hey! Jackass! I'm talking to you!"

Jack didn't move. Deep inside the rails, he felt a slight vibration. He knew what it meant. Jack slowly began to back up. Fearing for his life. Tank was now smiling. 'He is withdrawing. Now I can teach him a lesson.' Tank thought.

Jack stopped walking backwards. And waited.

Tank took one step on the metal. He heard rumbling. Confused, he looked to his right.

"Oh shi-" Jack watched in horror as a rusty old steam engine roared pass Tank at blazing speeds. He heard Tank cry out in bloody murder. It was unbelievable that Jack could hear Tank over the sound of the train. The screaming stopped. Jack expected the worse had happen.

As the trains' cars rumbled and rattled, Jack's stomach began to fight him. He felt nauseous. Guilt filled his heart. Jack was a good wolf. No one would expect that Jack would lure someone into a death trap.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the cars began to dissipate. Jack closed his eyes, not wanting to see what he had done. The last of the cars disappeared. Reluctantly, Jack opened his eyes. He looked at the spot where he last saw Tank. Blood shun on the metal rails.

Slowly, Jack walked up to the tracks. As he approached the tracks once more, he looked down and around. He gasped. "Tank!" Jack saw Tank lying motionless on a small grass patch. He looked fine. Jack bolted down and slid next to Tank. His ears were no longer there. Violently ripped right off of his head. A dark red seeped its way out of what uses to be Tank's ears.

Tank slowly came to. A grass blade tickled the inside of his nose. He shook his head and began to stand up. The trees never looked so beautiful to Tank. A bird flew across against the airborne ocean.

Something tapped his side. Tank cocked his head and saw Jack talking. He saw-couldn't hear him-Jack running his mouth.

Tank motioned towards his ears and shrugged. Jack was bugged eyed. Tank was now deaf. 'Just great!' Jack screamed in his head. 'Now how am I supposed to look for Lily with this deaf asshole?'

Jack began to walk along the tracks once again. He motioned for Tank to follow him. Tank followed.

5 minutes later, Jack was still sighing in frustration. All he could smell is Tank's blood. It is impossible to pick up any kind of scent with Tank skanking up the place.

Jack's ears suddenly perked up. He heard a voice. Although he couldn't understand what it said, he suspected that it came from Tank behind him.

"Huh?" Asked Jack turning around to Tank.

"What?" Tank asked back.

"You said something, what?"

"WHAT?"

Jack rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

"THWIP!"

Humphrey collapsed onto Hutch's side. A silent whistle whizzed by Humphrey's ear. Small stands of fur were ripped off and floated into the air. Humphrey just lay on top of Hutch. He has no idea what just happened. A groan rumbles from Hutch. Humphrey instantly stood up and over looked Hutch.

Hutch whimpered. His eyes slowly opened. A blurry gray figure stood above him. Slowly getting to his feet, Hutch's sight regains composure. Recognizing it was Humphrey, he began to speak. "What did you do that for?"

Humphrey scowled at him. Gripping the back of Hutch's neck with his paw, he trusted it towards the opposite end of the den. "That!" Humphrey shouted. Hutch's jaw dropped. A long, thick wooded arrow stuck out from the rock wall. The arrow was shaded with dark brown and light green. It was freshly made.

"Wha...how...what?" Hutch stuttered. Humphrey let go, but Hutch didn't move. Humphrey looked back over to the caribou carcass. A thin wooden arc held together by a thick string was hidden behind the dead carcass. If Hutch was a few more inches closer, Humphrey would be cleaning blood off of his paws. Thankfully, there was no blood drawn here. Humphrey sighed and walked towards the mouth of the den.

Hutch turned around only to notice that the savior of his life was no longer there. 'Stupid stomach!' Hutch complained in his head. 'Why couldn't you have just waited?' Nevertheless, Hutch shrugged the near death experience away and walked out to join his friend.

"What is happening?" Humphrey asked the brightly orange sky. He knew he wouldn't get an answer back, but who is really going to provide him with a legitimate answer? Humphrey sat down onto the dried up grass. The air was an eerie cool. It is as if Death is not satisfied. Humphrey shivered. He could see a puff of steam rise above him as he exhaled.

"Hey," Hutch spoke from behind Humphrey's back. He didn't move. "Thanks for saving my fur back there. I owe you one." Hutch sat down next to him. Neither of them spoke. Hutch starred into the ground. Zoning out everything around him, he was now lost in his own little world. He thought of Lily.

Then of Humphrey's speech of her suspected murder. He replayed the roles given to each and everyone. Something snapped in his head. "Humphrey!" Hutch barked suddenly. Humphrey just glared at him. "What job did you give Jack?"

Thinking back towards this morning, Humphrey tried to remember. "I told him to search the tracks with Tank." As if on cue, a train whistle echoed through the park.

"Ok. So then who is making sure the Alphas' don't know about what is going on?" Asked Hutch. He already knew the answer, but this was slightly amusing to Hutch.

"Jack is." Humphrey answered with confidence. He turned to Hutch. Hutch raised an eyebrow. (I don't care if they do have eyebrows or not just go with it!) Humphrey was confused. And...Then it hit him. Hutch counted in his head.

3

2

1

"SONOFA, BITCH!" Hutch smiled in satisfaction. "Man, I was so caught up in the moment, I wasn't thinking straight." Humphrey said disappointed in himself.

"So who is making sure the Alphas' don't know now?" A concerned Hutch asked him. Humphrey, slowly and steadily, looked at the only wolf with him. Hutch grew bug-eyed. Humphrey counted with his paw.

3

2

1

"Oh, Goddammit!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kate is now pissed out of her mind. Dan and Stan had tricked her. They led her to the feeding grounds to "show" her what the Omegas were doing. They came to a small pond where the caribou has been known to bathe and drink from. Stan told Kate to look into the water. When Kate looked into the water, she saw her own reflection. Suddenly she was being forced forward. Dan charged her back hind into the water. The minute Kate's face broke the surface of the blue aqua; the twins were gone in a flash.

Now she is sitting in her den. Drying up by the "warm" wall. She loved this den. Humphrey found this place when he was a pup, and he always wanted to have someone there with him. But Kate's frustration is now being turned into fear. 'What is he doing?' she worries in her head. She whimpered as she lies down and glazes at the bright orange horizon. 'He is dead when he gets back.'

Meanwhile with Hutch.

Hutch is now bored. He began to wonder why Humphrey was acting this way. Right now, he really doesn't care. All he cares about is dealing with this damn vixen.

"Listen to me Walden! All I'm asking you to do is just to eavesdrop on the Alphas. That's it!" Hutch explained for the fourth time. Walden is a red fox with large white chest fur. His ears were as pointy as mountain tops. He was only four years old. But has matured rapidly in his life. He has the experience and thinking mind of a nine year old fox.

"When am I going to get paid?" Asks Walden, tapping his front paw.

"When you do your job! Now go!" Hutch pushes Walden away. Walden struts off and begins his new chore. Hutch scowled at the fox. Wolves were much bigger built, but foxes have a stronger sense of smell and hearing. It's easier to get one of them to do a spy job.

James walked up next to Hutch. "So," he states. "Getting someone else to do your dirty work huh?" Hutch threw James a glare. "Mind your own business." Hutch commands.

James watched as Walden began to climb up a tree and hide in the leaves. James chuckled as he remembered something. "Hey Hutch," Hutch raised an eyebrow. "Is he now considered a SpyFox?" Hutch laughed silently.

"I guess so."

2 Hours Later

Hutch had met back up with Humphrey. They began to walk along the side of the train tracks to see if they could find any clues or signs that might lead them to Lily.

"Didn't Jack and Tank search these parts already?" Asked Hutch.

"Yeah, but I haven't heard from them or even seen them." Explained Humphrey. "Either they bailed or are just too lazy." Hutch nodded in agreement. The two came upon the tracks. Hutch began sniffing the cold metal.

Humphrey scanned the surrounding area. Daylight was fading fast. They had only an hour left before it only becomes moonlight. Humphrey then heard yelling. Recognizing it was Hutch's, he sprinted over to where he was glazing down onto the tracks.

"What? What's-holy shit!" Humphrey saw the carnage. A large puddle of blood surrounded a lone wolf ear. The fur on it was matted and painted red. Hutch stuttered. Trying to talk normally.

"Is...is...th...tha...that...?" Humphrey glanced around the ear. It was placed in between two wooden boards resting in the grass.

"If you're going to say ear, I'm going to hit you." Humphrey threatened.

"No! You are not going to hit me!" Hutch commanded with a hint of fear because he actually was going to say ear.

"Dude whatever. It's obviously not white so it can't be Lily's." Humphrey glanced back down at the bloody ear. A small knot formed in his stomach. "Let's just keep moving."

Humphrey began to walk along the tracks once again. Hutch stayed behind for a while. He felt looming eyes burning into him. He shrugged it off and followed Humphrey.

_'Payback's a bitch. You'll soon know that Humphrey. Soon. You too will feel the pain.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper Park grew quiet. Sunset was upon the eastern pack. All Alphas were now off duty and asleep in their dens'. As well as some Omegas. Only a few were still on the search.

As darkness falls, Humphrey and his friend begin to set for home. "So where do you think Tank and Jack are?" Hutch asked concerned. The two calmly walked through the woods. Tree limbs hung low and the air grew cooler. Humphrey was so lost in thought; he didn't even notice that Hutch was talking to him.

"Humphrey!" Hutch yelped. Humphrey snapped back into reality. He looked at Hutch with a puzzled face. "What?"

"What do you think happened to Tank and Jack?" Hutch asked again, more annoyed. Humphrey shrugged. "I don't know. Anything could have happened. But let's not worry about 'em right now. I just want to get back home." Humphrey's head hung low. He was worried sick. The insides of him were eating away. Tearing and devouring and consuming him in fear.

Fear of finding Lily dead. And the fear of Garth. Hutch cocked his head to the side. He too felt the same way, but for some reason, Humphrey was very clingy to Lily. He had had noticed this before. Just never gave it very much thought.

The two stepped out into a clearing. Crickets chirped away to the silent night. Hutch stopped Humphrey. Hutch sat but Humphrey just stood still. Starring deep into the ground. "Hey," Humphrey looked up at Hutch.

"We're going to find her." He rested a paw on Humphrey's shoulder. "Trust me." Humphrey still kept the same look on his face. Moonlight now shun upon the two.

"Yeah. It's just..." Humphrey began. "I've known Lily all of my life. And I can't shake the feeling that this is my fault." Humphrey turned away and walked. Hutch jumped to his feet and ran towards him.

"Why would it be your fault?" Hutch asked.

"...When I was in school, Garth would always kick the shit out of me. He and I both knew he was stronger. And also that he would be an Alpha. And he didn't want any one being in the way of that." Humphrey noticed a large oak tree standing proud and tall on the right side of the clearing.

"He then met a female, I forget her name. June maybe? I don't know, but she was beautiful. Her dazzling red-orange fur warmed everyone's heart. She was loved by everyone. But that's not important. I wanted payback from that "Alpha". So as a joke, I tied a log to a vine that hung low from a tree and pushed it back to rest on another branch. I placed the vine on the ground and made a trip wire out of it." Humphrey was now walking out further in front of Hutch. The two were getting closer to the oak tree.

"It was meant to scare him. One day I sat behind a bush and waited for him to come through. He eventually did, but with June by his side. June wanted to race Garth and jumped ahead of him. Then she stepped on the vine." Hutch knew where this was going. Humphrey looked up into the tree.

"The log came down and slammed right into her. The impact was so great; it completely collapsed all of the ribs on one side. Puncturing her lung. She fell to the ground, unable to breathe. Garth ran up to her and immediately broke down. June died a couple of minutes later." Humphrey walked under a low hanging tree branch from the oak.

"Garth saw me and ran after me. I got away. He shouted "You'll pay for this! You hear me?"" Humphrey heard rustling behind. Leaves crunched. Humphrey stopped and sat down. "I never meant to hurt her. You know? It was just an accident right?...

Right?...

Hutch?" Humphrey turned around. His heart skipped a beat at what he saw...

It was Hutch.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanging from the branch with a vine wrapped around his neck. Hutch's chest fur had something written in his own blood. It read...

"I told you would pay"


	9. Chapter 9

Kate looked up into the black night sky. A half moon was the only source of light. She looked down onto her paws. Wondering where her mate was.

"Kate?" said a voice from behind her. Kate whipped around to see who it was. "Everything ok?"

"Yes. Everything is fine dad." Kate said with deep sadness.

"Kate…" Winston cocked his head to the side. Kate sighed.

"Humphrey hasn't been around since this morning. I'm scared. I think something bad happened to him." A small tear formed in the corner of Kate's eye. Winston put his arm around his daughter.

"It's ok Kate." He soothed. "He'll be back."

"I hope your right." Kate hic-upped in tears. Winston silently hoped he was too.

Back With Humphrey

Humphrey starred, too shocked to move. Lost in a trance he thought of this morning how that attempt to kill him failed. Was it the same person who did this? Humphrey didn't know what to do. Should he leave his friend there? Or release him and drag his body and bury it?

Just thinking of what to do with Hutch's body angered him greatly. A rage formed inside of him. An uncontrollable rage. Humphrey barred his teeth, threw his chest back and thrusted it forward.

Kate and Winston broke away from a loud roar. "What the hell was that?" They both said in unison. Soon Alphas and Omegas arose from their slumber and wondered out into the darkness. Everyone talked to one another. "What was that?" "Where did that come from?" "Mommy I'm scared." It soon was heard again. It was sickening, so loud Kate had to protect her ears. She knew what it was too.

"Humphrey" whispered Kate once the roar subsided. Winston shot a look over at Kate.

"Come on. Let's go." Soon all the pack members, Alphas and Omegas, began to run towards the source.

Humphrey withdrew his entire body and curled up into a ball. Completely out of breath. He shut his eyes. The roar did in fact come from Humphrey. He himself did not know he could roar like that. He just laid there. Wheezing and coughing.

"Humphrey!" He opened his eyes. His vision was burry but could make out an orange colored wolf running towards him. "Oh no. Dad! He needs help!"

"No," Humphrey wheezed out. "I'm fine." He tried to stand. Kate pushed him back down.

"Like hell you are." Winston got over to Humphrey. "He ok?"

"No-"

"Yeah." Humphrey cut Kate off. He stood up on all four.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kate asked more hurt than angry. By now everyone in the pack showed up at the clearing. They all were waiting for Humphrey's answer.

"Well-" Humphrey was cut off by Megan screaming.

"What? Holy shit!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"Ah! That's Hutch!" James yelled.

Everyone glazed in awe as one of their fellow pack members just hung there. Winston's jaw was dropped to the ground. Humphrey hung his head low. Kate gasped. The atmosphere was filled with an eerie silence.

Winston starred at Humphrey with teeth barred. Humphrey knew he was looking at him, but didn't dare look up at him. "What," Winston began, breathing heavily. "Happened. Humphrey." Soon all eyes were on the Omega. He didn't want to say anything. He slowly lifted his head. A hundred set of eyes burned holes into his face. "Start explaining!" Commanded Winston. Many other pack members nodded their heads. Humphrey had no choice. It was time for him to come clean.

"It started last night, just after the moonlight howl."


	10. Chapter 10

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up." Winston cut off Humphrey holding his paw up. "You organized a search party without my permission?"

Humphrey nodded. "I didn't want any of the Alphas knowing about this because-"

"Shut up!" Winston boomed. He was extremely upset now. "I understand that the pressure and uncertainty of Lily sparked some concern. But when it involves a pack member, then everyone needs to know." Winston said, putting emphasis on "everyone."

"That's the problem." Humphrey explained. "If you knew who it was then-"

"Then what?" Winston was tired of this. He could not believe what he was hearing.

Rustling came from behind Humphrey. "Hey is everything ok?" Asked a voice from inside the bushes. Humphrey jumped ten feet in the air and spun around. 'Oh no' Humphrey thought. It was Tony.

"Yeah, we heard a loud roar," said another voice from Tony's side. "And we wanted to make sure-"

"THAT'S HIM!" Humphrey barked. He pointed at no other than, that's right. Garth.

Garth was stunned. He looked hurt. "Humphrey. What's wrong?" He asked very concerned. Humphrey knew it was all bullshit.

"Ok. Hold on!" Winston said stepping in front of the two. Humphrey was shaking mad. "Humphrey are you saying that Garth did this?"

"Did what?" Tony asked. Humphrey snapped into the direction of Hutch.

"Oh man." That was all Garth could say. Humphrey looked back at him. The look on Garth's face was very convincing. He either didn't do it, or he's putting on a damn good show.

"You asshole!" Humphrey leaped at him, but was knocked away in mid air by Tony. Humphrey was having trouble standing up. "Where is Lily?" Humphrey's voice was scratchy.

"What? Lily is missing?" Garth said shocked. "I was just coming by to check up on her. Is she ok?"

"We don't know dumbass! Why don't you tell us?"

"ENOUGH!" Winston commanded. "Humphrey, get Kate and go back to our territory. I'll deal with you later." Humphrey just stood there. He couldn't believe it. "Did you not hear me? I said go!"

Kate came by and tugged on Humphrey's forearm. "Come on Hun, let's go home." Humphrey snapped his arm away from Kate.

"No! Garth did this to Hutch! He killed Lily! Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Humphrey jolted from one wolf to the next. Looking for anyone that might support him. No one said a word. Humphrey looked down, and walked back over to Kate. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Can we go?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. Kate nodded and began walking back to their den.

5 minutes later, Kate rested her head on top of Humphrey's who was lying down. Humphrey starred into nothing. He couldn't believe what was happening. Why hadn't any of the Omegas said anything? We're already the lowest rank of the pack. What have we got to lose?

Humphrey closed his eyes. Trying to fall asleep. Kate then whispered something.

"Worry me like that again. And you will be sleeping outside." Kate kissed his ear and fell asleep.

Next chapter is where the fun begins. Warning next chapter will have blood, gore, guts and a lot of swearing.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank You all for me to be able to continue this story. I enjoy it very much but I enjoy your reviews, WAY more. They help me become a better writer and it's also just great to see what people think of the story. So this is my thank you to all of you. Longest chapter yet, and the one that I promise will make your stomach lurch. On with the story!

_Did you do it? _

_Fuck yeah I did it. _

_Do they suspect you?_

_No. _

_What does the pack think?_

_I imagine they will banish him because I was there. And no one believed him. I don't even think the recruits from the search party believed him._

_Good. That's the way we want it._

_Just one question._

_Yeah?_

_What are we going to do about them?_

_Well…were going to kill them…_

Humphrey awoke to find that his mate was not there. The horizon glistened with a bright orange glow as it welcomed the sun. Humphrey noticed something different about today though. The temperature was cool, but the den seemed much colder. He walked out of the den and slipped on ice. He hit the ground with a loud thud. White, fluffy snow fell onto his chest.

Humphrey rose from his mishap. He scanned the landscape. Snow went as far as the eye could see. Humphrey couldn't believe that it had finally snowed. He instantly felt down because of the events that had happen the day before. Walking in his den with his head hung low, he yawned and lay back down.

"Hey Humphrey," Said a kinder voice. Humphrey looked up to see it was Katelyn. He instantly laid his head back down. Humphrey was in no mood to see anyone.

"What do you want?" Humphrey growled.

"I just came by to see how you were doing. I'm sorry about Hutch."

"Me too."

"Where is Kate?"

"I don't know. I woke up and she was gone. Probably out hunting."

"Oh. Well…" Katelyn strutted over to Humphrey. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked seductively.

"Katelyn. You know I'm loyal to Kate." Humphrey smirked. Humphrey did think about it. He wasn't getting any action from Kate. "That may have worked with Winston but not me."

Katelyn went bug-eyed. "How the fuck did you know?"

"I didn't." Humphrey said slowly. He really didn't. Katelyn slowly backed up.

"Ok."

"Might want to watch out for her." Humphrey pointed out. Katelyn whipped around to see a very pissed off Eve.

"Ma'am. Uh…ho…how are you…the…this morning?" Katelyn stuttered. Eve turned around and sprinted away.

Katelyn looked back at Humphrey with a desperate look. He just shrugged and smiled. "Now would be a good time to run."

Katelyn wasted no time getting the hell out of there. Humphrey chuckled and went back to sleep.

With Winston and Eve

Steam was roaring out of Eve's ears. She made the snow melt under her feet from just flaring her nostrils. She reached her den where Winston was eating. She relaxed and walked in. "Hey Honey," Eve greeted Winston with a warming smile. Winston glanced over his shoulder with as mouthful of caribou.

"Hey," Winston said swallowing and licking the blood of his snout. "The caribou you caught this morning was very delicious."

"Thanks Hun, but I really need to talk to you." Eve said with her head down.

"Anything. What's going on?"

Eve snapped her head over to Winston and began yelling. "What the fuck are you doing fucking Katelyn?"

Winston was caught off guard. He began stuttering. "AH HA! So you were screwing her! What I'm not good enough for you?"

"Eve let me talk!"

"NO! Bye Winston!" Eve roared. She stormed out of the den and left Winston in the dust, very confused. Winston was about to run after her but decided to just let her cool down. Winston had in fact, have sex with Katelyn, but she was in heat and cornered him, later tying him down. And because Katelyn is a slut. Winston shrugged it off and got ready for Hutch's ceremony.

A few hours later, the entire Eastern pack surrounded the big oak tree that he was killed at. Many wolves bowed their heads in respect. Others cried and held onto loved ones. Humphrey laid down behind the crowd. He was too ashamed to show his face. He hid half his body in snow. A few wolves stepped on him, not noticing him. They apologized and continued walking.

Hutch was buried at the base of the tree. Snow had been scoped out of the way in order for workers of the pack to dig Hutch's grave. A small dirt hump stuck out from the ground with a rose rested on the highest part of the dirt. Winston sat down next to the rose and began to speak. Wolves stopped talking and listened.

"Yesterday, we lost a very loved and friendly pack member. We had yet to hunt down the bastard that has done this to us. Even though he was an Omega, I believe that a lot, if not everyone, saw Hutch as a very good friend." Many Alphas' slowly nodded their heads in agreement. Humphrey closed his eyes; he did not want to hear. "Whoever did this will not get away; I promise you all that. So today, everyone will take the day off. No one is to be alone at all today." 'I have to find Eve after I finish this.' Winston thought. "Everyone is dismissed." Winston stood up and began to go search for Eve.

Wolves lined up and paid one last goodbye to they're fallen friend. Many placed their paw on his grave and said "Rest in Peace."

Humphrey lay still. After all the wolves were gone, he slowly got up, shook the snow off of his hind end. He walked over to his friend's grave. "Hey Hutch." Humphrey said. "I'm sorry brother. I have failed you. But don't worry. I will find Garth. And I will make sure he suffers. I promise." He looked down at the rose. Humphrey nodded, and walked away.

Note: Everything that happened in this part happened in real life. So it is very painful to write about it. But I thought some of you would like it.

Eve was extremely pissed. No, not just pissed. She was furious. Mumbling under her breath about Winston burning in hell. She was going to kill him. All kinds of threats and hurtful comments. Not looking where she was going, she head butted a tree. After shaking off the stinging and dizziness, she continued walking.

Meanwhile, two human hunters were riding on a motorized vehicle. It was an ATV with humongous black tires. Painted with snow camouflage to blend in with the surroundings.

The driver was dressed in a dark colored jacket with blue jeans. His passenger was clinging on the metal bars to prevent himself from falling off. In his lap laid a .270 high powered rifle. Fully loaded and ready to shoot with a flip of a button. He wore a bright orange hoodie with blue jeans as well. Also, he wore black military boots.

The two floored it up a steep hill. Wet leaves were kicked out from behind the motorized beast. The passenger scanned the trees. In his glance, he sees an orange blur. He shouts to his buddy over the roar of the engine.

"Hey! Is that a deer?" The passenger pats the driver on the back and points into the trees. The driver slowed down and looked.

"Is it someone's dog?" Asked the driver. The passenger lifted the rifle to his eye. In the small telescope, he sees what he thinks is a coyote. He informs his buddy that it is a coyote, and pulls the trigger.

Eve heard yelling and a low rumbling sound. She stopped and looks behind her. She saw a pair of humans looking at her. She squinted to try and see what the one behind the other was holding. She then heard a loud crack.

A sharp pain ripped through her right leg. She heard a small snap sound. Eve collapsed under herself and began to slide down the hill. She desperately tried to get up and run away, but the pain in her front right leg prevented this.

The passenger bolted from the 4wheeler and ran after Eve. He slid down the hill trying to catch up to her. He saw snow being lifted up into the air and instantly saw Eve. Raising his rifle again, he aimed the crosshairs on her and fired again.

Eve felt something hit the back of her neck and collapsed completely. A fallen tree branch caught her snout as she came down. She laid up against the branch in a little ball. She was in agonizing pain. Worse pain than she had ever felt. She saw the two humans looking at her and talking. The one with the dark jacket told him to smash her head with a rock.

"Fuck no! I am not doing that!" Exclaimed the passenger. He held the rifle pointed at Eve. Knowing that at any moment she can jump up and attack her. The human with the dark colored jacket told his friend to not shoot her with the .270. The reason for this was that the human wanted to savage as much of her pelt as he could. "Then get back on the 4wheeler and go get the .22." The passenger ordered. "If we're going to do this. We are going to do it the humane way." And with that his buddy ran back to the 4wheeler and drove off.

Winston witnessed everything. He came down to apologize to Eve for what had happened. Sadness grew onto him like weeds. A small tear fell from his eye. He knew that,

"You're done." The passenger put down his rifle and sat next to Eve. He scanned her body. Her right leg was dislocated above the elbow. Only skin and muscle held the front part of her leg on. Blood matted her fur and soaked the snow around her. He looked into her sky blue eyes. Pain was all he could make out of it. The human was not afraid that Eve would attack him. Her left front leg had a large bullet hole in it as well.

Dark red blood seeped through her wounds as the human talked to her. "Please don't get up. It will be all over soon." Eve could here sadness and guilt in his voice. "I'm so sorry," he said almost crying. "I shouldn't have shot you. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry." A tear fell from the human's cheek. He rested his head on hers and cried.

This was the human's first time hunting. He originally was hunting for deer. But he saw Eve, and couldn't resist. It was the first time he shot anything living. He didn't believe in hunting dogs such as foxes, coyotes and wolves. He felt an enormous amount of guilt. He petted Eve's body as he stood up. Eve licked his face as to say, "Its ok. It's not your fault." He looked at his hands. It was as if he was wearing red gloves. Blood was everywhere. On the ground and in between his fingernails. An engine echoed through the trees. A small creek let water stream down. It was about midday. The sun shun down onto Eve.

His friend came back with the .22. The passenger walked over to his friend. He handed him the high powered rifle and took the small one away from his friend. Winston knew what was coming. He couldn't watch. He covered his eyes with his paws.

The human saw Winston crying. He knew that she was a part of his family and didn't want to kill Eve. But she was in pain. And possibly could never walk again.

The human raised the rifle and aimed the iron sights on Eve's head. Eve closed her eyes. She turned her head and opened her eyes. She saw her mate. Winston. She whispered, "I'm sorry honey."

Eve let a small tear drop.

Winston let a tear drop.

The human let a tear drop.

His friend said something. "All dogs go to heaven."

He then said, "And this one will."

All three tear drops hit the ground.

The human.

Pulled.

The.

Trigger.

.

.

.

.

.

Kate came back to her and Humphrey's den. She felt bad for missing Hutch's ceremony and hoped that Humphrey wouldn't be too upset. Humphrey was sleeping next to the "warm" wall. Kate walked in and laid down next to him. He awoke as she rested her head on his back. "You ok?" Kate asked softly. Humphrey said nothing. "Humphrey? Are you upset that I didn't go to Hutch's funeral?"

"No that's not it." Humphrey said. Kate, being taken back, raised her head and asked, "Humphrey. What is going on with you?" Humphrey was about to answer when James came running into their den.

"Humphrey! Kate! Hurry!" James was panting and doubling over. Desperately trying to catch his breath, he continued. "It's the Western Pack!"

"What about the Western Pack James?" Kate asked.

"They're all missing!"

20 Minutes Later At the Western Territory

The original Omega search party was busy sniffing around the territory. The Western Pack consisted of over 40 wolves. All of them gone without a trace. Humphrey walked through the snow with Kate, James, Dan and Stan at his side. The twins stayed on the other side of Humphrey, keeping their distance away from Kate.

"Where did they all go?" James whispered. "This is some crazy shit."The twins and Humphrey nodded in agreement.

"Could they have migrated to a different territory?" Kate pointed out.

"Possibly, but an entire migration in one night with no sign of them leading anywhere? I doubt it." Humphrey answered. A few steps through the winter wonderland later, Dan stumbled face-first into the snow. His brother helped him back to his feet. "Careful, this landscape is notorious for large rock formations." Humphrey informed everyone.

A few more minutes of silence and searching, Stan then stepped into the snow and a crack sound rang out. "Uh, do rocks crack that easily?" Asked Stan. Humphrey stopped walking and looked back at Stan. He grew bug eyed.

"Uh…do rocks bleed?" Dan asked Humphrey. Humphrey slowly shook his head. Stan immediately jumped up and away from where he originally stepped at. "Quick! Help them!" Ordered Humphrey.

Instantly all five of them began shoveling snow out of the way. Digging up a badly mutilated body of Tank. Kate screamed and turned away. Tank's body was split in half with his intestines laid out onto the permafrost. Blood surrounded him and soaked the snow. The top of his head was dried up with blood from where his ears used to be. His heart was torn out of his chest, but was still beating. An artery, which was severed from his lungs, spat out more blood onto the snow and cold, hard ground. His eyes were closed. A small steam puff blew out of his snout. He was barely hanging on.

"Tank!" James called out to him. James was about to shake him, but stopped short because he knew that the tiniest movement could kill him. He cried out again.

Tank didn't move. Deep in his mind he was awake, but could not hear James screaming. Humphrey, very lightly tapped his side. Tank slowly opened one eye. His eye was full of yellow puss and his pupil blood shot. He saw Humphrey mouths the words, 'Who did this to you?'

Tank muscled out a single word.

Garth.

His heart stopped beating suddenly. He never spoke again.


End file.
